1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with calcium-enriched compositions and methods of supplementing food products with those compositions. More particularly, the inventive compositions include respective sources of phosphate ions, citrate ions, and calcium ions, a metal hydroxide, and water. The compositions have high solids contents and are in the form of substantially uniform, colloidal suspensions in which a high percentage of the available calcium ions remains dispersed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The food industry has long sought stable, water-dispersible forms of calcium which would allow significant amounts of calcium to be introduced into food products without substantially increasing the bulk of the product. To be effective in this context, the calcium-containing substances must be essentially odorless, colorless, tasteless, and producible at a relatively low cost. In addition, these substances must be stable under the extreme conditions dictated by formulation, processing, and storage of the food products.
Numerous food products would benefit from calcium enrichment. For example, animal milk products (particularly those formed from cow's milk) are already considered to be a good dietary source of calcium. However, these products contain only limited quantities of calcium in each serving, requiring the average person to consume a large portion of the product to obtain the recommended daily allowance (RDA) of calcium. Furthermore, some people have medical conditions (e.g., osteoporosis) which require the consumption of calcium beyond that required for others. Therefore, supplemental products which increase the amount of calcium in each serving of milk products at a low cost and without negatively affecting the quality of the milk product are always in demand.
Many people do not consume animal milk products for one reason or another. For example, some people are allergic to these products and cannot safely consume them. There are other people who simply do not consume animal milk products as a lifestyle choice. Many of these people turn to soy milk as an alternative to animal milk products. While the taste and odor of soy milk has been substantially improved in recent years, soy milk does not naturally contain a significant amount of calcium. Thus, soy milk must be supplemented with calcium in order to provide many of these people with at least some calcium in their diets.
Certainly, many calcium supplements have been attempted in the past. The majority of the prior art calcium-enriched products are deficient in that they have extremely low solids contents, leading to products which are mostly water and is thus costly to ship and store. However, when the moisture levels of these products are reduced in order to make shipping and storing more feasible, the calcium generally precipitates out of solution, forming an unappealing sediment.